outlanderfandomcom-20200223-history
Season One
Season One of the Outlander television adaptation began filming in Scotland in the fall of 2013 and premiered on August 9, 2014.Starz Confirms ‘Outlander’ Series Pickup – Deadline.com, June 25, 2013Starz Sets Premiere Date For ‘Outlander’, Releases Key Art – Deadline.com, May 8, 2014 The first season has 16 episodes, each an hour long, and covers the first book in the series.@TallShipProds tweet The first half of the season aired in summer 2014 (August 9 – September 27), while the remaining eight episodes aired in spring 2015 (April 4 – May 23) starting with The Reckoning. Filming officially commenced on October 7, 2013Diana's Facebook post, Ron Moore's Twitter post, Outlander STARZ Twitter post and wrapped on September 24, 2014.Sam Heughan Twitter – 24 September 2014 Season Synopsis |-|Part I= |-|Part II= As the season continues, Claire and Jamie's relationship is tested and Claire must reconcile her modern mindset with this 18th century world. Ruthless redcoats, volatile clan politics, and a brutal witch trial force Jamie and Claire to escape to a new home. Just when their life as a married couple begins to take shape, Jamie is once again drawn into Captain Randall's darkness. Ultimately, Claire discovers there is a fate worse than death as she struggles to save Jamie's heart, as well as his soul.STARZ Originals: Outlander Cast |-|Main = *Caitriona Balfe as Claire Randall *Sam Heughan as Jamie Fraser *Tobias Menzies as Frank Randall / Black Jack Randall *Graham McTavish as Dougal MacKenzie *Gary Lewis as Colum MacKenzie *Duncan Lacroix as Murtagh Fraser *Stephen Walters as Angus Mhor *Grant O'Rourke as Rupert MacKenzie *Lotte Verbeek as Geillis Duncan |-|Recurring= *James Fleet as Reverend Reginald Wakefield *Tracey Wilkinson as Mrs. Graham *Annette Badland as Mrs. FitzGibbons *Laura Donnelly as Jenny Fraser *Nell Hudson as Laoghaire MacKenzie *Aislín McGuckin as Letitia MacKenzie *Roddy Gilkison as Hamish MacKenzie *Bill Paterson as Ned Gowan *Finn Den Hertog as Willie *Tom Brittney as Lieutenant Jeremy Foster *Steven Cree as Ian Murray |-|Guest= *Liam Carney as Old Alec *Tim McInnerny as Father Bain *Gillebride MacMillan as Gwyllyn the Bard *John Sessions as Arthur Duncan *Diana Gabaldon as Iona MacTavish *Valerie Edmond as Donalda Gilchrist *John Heffernan as Brigadier General Lord Thomas *Andrew Whipp as Brian Fraser *Simon Meacock as Hugh Munro Episodes Social media *facebook *twitter Trivia *In the books, Claire goes through the stones on May 1, 1945, during the festival of Beltane. In the show, she goes through on November 1, 1945, during the festival of Samhain. This change was made to accommodate the filming schedule – filming began in October, so rather than try to make the Scottish autumn look like the Scottish spring, the timeline was adjusted. *Jamie is 22 years old, while Claire has just turned 27. Multimedia Videos Trailers Outlander Jamie - The Story Continues STARZ Outlander Love Forces a Person to Choose STARZ Outlander - 4 Droughtlander- Trailer Sneak Peek - STARZ Outlander - In Production Now - STARZ Outlander - A Glimpse Ahead - STARZ Outlander Official Trailer STARZ|Official Trailer Outlander Season Preview STARZ Outlander First Look Trailer|First Look Trailer Outlander First Look -- Alternate Ending|First Look Trailer - Alternate Ending Outlander Tease|Teaser Trailer STARZ Originals Lose Yourself|STARZ Sizzle Reel with Outlander clips Outlander Journey Trailer STARZ|What if your future was your past? Behind the Scenes Outlander Fierce Females STARZ Outlander A Day in the Life of Cait STARZ Outlander - The Many Scottish Accents - STARZ Outlander - Hamish's Wee Wardrobe - STARZ Outlander - Mrs. Fitz's Kitchen - STARZ Outlander Dressing Outlander STARZ Outlander Scotland STARZ Outlander New Series|"New Series" video with clips, behind the scenes, cast and crew Outlander Book to Series STARZ|What made Ronald D. Moore want to bring this series to life? Learn more about Outlander's journey from best-selling book to anticipated television series. Character Videos Outlander Claire STARZ|Swept back in time to 1740s Scotland, Claire is forced into an unknown world where her life, and her heart, threaten to be torn apart. Outlander Jamie STARZ|Armed with sheer grit and enduring strength, Jamie is a young Scottish man with a complicated past. Outlander Black Jack Randall STARZ|Black Jack Randall is a Captain in the English Army, and Frank’s direct ancestor. He’s also capable of monstrous acts and finds joy in the torment of others. Outlander Geillis Duncan STARZ|A good friend to Claire, Geillis’ knowledge of herbs and plants cause many to believe she is a witch. Outlander Highlanders STARZ|Loyal, fierce, and spirited. Get a taste of Outlander's Highlanders. Stills Jamie-still-1x01-1.jpg Black-Jack-Randall-still.jpg Geillis-Duncan-still.jpg Claire-and-Frank-still.jpg Claire-at-Leoch-still.jpg Jamie-BJR-flogging-still.jpg Claire-reading-20th-century-still.jpg Sam Heughan as Jamie Fraser.jpg Outlander_Marquee2_1440x651.jpg Outlander_Marquee3_1440x651.jpg Outlander_Marquee4_1440x651.jpg Claire-Colum-Dougal-1.jpg Character Portraits Outlander_Cast_Claire_420x560.jpg|Claire Randall Outlander_Cast_Jamie_420x560_v2.jpg|Jamie Fraser Outlander_Cast_Jonathan_420x560.jpg|Black Jack Randall Outlander_Cast_Frank_420x560.jpg|Frank Randall Outlander_Cast_Colum_420x560.jpg|Colum MacKenzie Outlander_Cast_Dougal_420x560_v2.jpg|Dougal MacKenzie Outlander_Cast_Geillis_420x560.jpg|Geillis Duncan Outlander_Cast_Murtagh_420x560_v2.jpg|Murtagh Fraser Behind the Scenes S1_BTS_01.jpg Concept art 01.jpg Concept art 02.jpg Concept art 03.jpg Concept art 04.jpg Concept art 05.jpg Concept art 06.jpg S1_model_-_Claires_room.jpg S1_model_-_crofters_cottage.jpg S1_model_-_Leoch_great_hall.jpg BTS-starz-instagram-1.jpg BTS-starz-instagram-2.jpg BTS-starz-instagram-3.jpg BTS-starz-instagram-4.jpg BTS-starz-instagram-5.jpg BTS-starz-instagram-6.jpg BTS-starz-instagram-7.jpg BTS-starz-instagram-8.jpg BTS-starz-instagram-9.jpg BTS-starz-instagram-10.jpg BTS-starz-instagram-11.jpg BTS-starz-instagram-12.jpg References Category:Seasons Category:Television series Category:Season 1